


Чайная церемония

by ka_mai



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Чайная церемония

В один из дней Ватануки заявляет, что всегда любил чайные церемонии.  
Домеки переводит для себя: в какой-то момент Ватануки взбрело в голову, что он любит чайные церемонии, но так как Ватануки застрял вне времени, ему кажется, что так было всегда.  
Домеки не может понять (не хочет понимать), почему нетерпеливому и нервному Ватануки вдруг пришлась по душе эта долгая и нудная процедура, но на приглашение отвечает согласием.  
Он не интересуется, нравилась ли чайная церемония Юко, подозревая, что и так знает ответ. Впрочем, маленькая надежда остаётся: ведьма всегда предпочитала сакэ.

На Ватануки синее кимоно и оби, на кимоно - чёрные бабочки; на ритуальном свитке в нише комнаты - тоже бабочка. Её символ, её метка, её клеймо.  
\- В этой одежде ты выглядишь как женщина, - замечает Домеки. Чайный мастер сердито фыркает, но продолжает плавно и аккуратно смахивать невидимую пыль с чаши.  
Плохая реакция, думает Домеки. Прежний Ватануки возмущался бы так, что пришлось бы заткнуть ухо от его воплей; а может, даже плеснул бы на обидчика из чайника. Прежний Ватануки, впрочем, и не носил ничего подобного.  
Тот, который есть, молча греет воду и растирает листья в порошок. Сегодня вместо дыма благовоний его окутывают тёплый пар и слабый запах мокрого дерева, и аромат чая - ещё более слабый. Домеки не может избавиться от ощущения, что у бабочек на кимоно подрагивают крылья - ровно в такт движениям.  
Ватануки льёт воду, и аромат усиливается (кажется, тоже - ровно в такт), наплывает слоями, горчит на губах.  
Домеки понимает, что вязнет.

Говорят, правильная чайная церемония похожа на медитацию: среди её принципов - равновесие и умиротворение. А Домеки - страшно. Он увязает в этом покое, в тёрпком паре, в предрассветных тенях на потолке, и страшно ему, конечно же, не за себя.  
Ватануки жестом предлагает гостю приготовленный чай; и лицо у него - мёртвое.  
Домеки делает несколько глотков, совершенно не ощущая вкуса, промокает край чаши бумагой и передаёт её обратно, успевая заметить, что кожа у Ватануки холодная, а одна из бабочек вылезла за край рукава и чернильным пятном расплывается по запястью.  
Ватануки улыбается, пробует чай; и улыбка у него - мёртвая.  
\- Ты прозрачный, - говорит Домеки.  
\- Что? - удивлённо моргает Ватануки. Приходится повторить:  
\- Ты прозрачный. Я вижу сквозь тебя циновку.  
Он опускает глаза, испуганно ойкает и роняет чашу на пол. От тонкой глины откалывается кусок, чай выплёскивается наружу, и Ватануки бросается вытирать мокрое пятно полотенцем. По дороге сбивает венчик, снова ойкает, шипит, угодив рукой в разлитую жидкость. Бабочки послушно застывают простыми узорами.

Сковавший Домеки ужас растворяется и исчезает. Ватануки - нормальный, материальный, знакомый Ватануки - причитает над разбитой ритуальной чашей:  
\- Юко снова заставит меня отрабатывать, эта штука была волшебной! Может, её склеить... Нет, не получится, всё равно заметит.  
\- Юко не вернётся, - перебивает его Домеки.  
\- Нет, вернётся, - зло отзывается хозяин Магазина. - Потому что я жду её.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтоб она застала тебя... таким? - прямо спрашивает Домеки, но Ватануки отводит взгляд.  
\- Это ничего. Я иногда проваливаюсь в сны. Это работа.  
\- А если ты однажды не вернёшься? - через силу произносит Домеки, но Ватануки улыбается, и улыбка у него - красивая.  
\- Я вернусь. Потому что ты ждёшь меня.


End file.
